old memories
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: ahora se de donde saco near su pequeña obsecion por los juguetes.
1. señor dado dedo

¿Alguna vez conociste a un señor llamado dado dedo? Yo no, pero conozco a un amigo de un primo que conoce a una persona que conoció al mejor amigo de este singular señor, lo he dicho, "singular", era vendedor de juguetes importados desde el lejano oriente en una pequeña tienda en la esquina de por la casa de la tía de mi madre, además de vendedor era un tanto excéntrico, ya que para vender sus juguetes solía ponerse a jugar con ellos frente a todo el que pasaba por ahí, o al menos eso me han contado. Dicen que sus juguetes favoritos eran cosas como naipes, juegos enormes de doble 12 de dominós, dados de todos los tamaños, cubos de rubik y unos cuantos, pero extraordinarios tableros de ajedrez y cubos a tipo "lego" solo que más grandes y ligeros, con todos ellos el señor armaba castillos(naipes), figuras enormes y cambiantes (dominós), escenarios de auténticas batallas con los tableros de ajedrez y ciudades enteras con los otros cubos; así mismo le gustaba jugar apuestas a adivinar los números que caerían en los dados y podía resolver cualquier cubo de rubik que alguien le llevara.

El señor gozaba de una dama más joven que él y de un hijo suyo y de esta. Tanto la dama como el niño no compartían la misma pasión que el señor por sus juegos y trucos, es por eso que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en la pequeña casucha que había detrás de la tienda.

Una mañana, recogiendo las basuras desperdigadas en el suelo que habian quedado de una venta loca el señor Dado Dedo se encontró con un cliente extraño y un tanto tétrico; era un simple niño no mayor que su hijo quizá de unos 4 años, su cabello corto era blanco como el de un abuelito, estaba pálido, parecía sin vida, sus ropas estaban rotas y tenía manchas de sangre; su rostro habría sido el perteneciente al de un personaje de las novelas de Estephen King, bajo sus ojos negros se marcaban ojeras enormes, así como algunos moretones, lagrimas secas y otras cuantas manchas de sangre le ensuciaban el resto del rostro y tenía el labio partido. Al parecer solo buscaba un techo e ignoro al señor mientras entraba a su tienda. Accidentalmente cuando entro llevaba la mirada gacha y no notó al juguetero con quien choco, alzo la vista y miro directo al señor boquiabierto por el aspecto del niño.

-Ellos murieron- susurro despacio y luego cayó al piso, lo más probable que por cansancio.


	2. little memories

El señor dado dedo como buen ciudadano cuido del niño hasta que este regresó en sí.

Irónicamente cuando despertó fue el pequeño albino quien pregunto a l señor quien era y que hacia ahí. El juguetero ignoró el hecho de que era el pequeño quien debía contestar las preguntas y terminó explicándole prácticamente toda su vida desde chico hasta el preciso instante donde la historia de ambos se entrelazaba, a diferencia de su hijo quien nunca prestaba atención a las historias de su padre el infante desconocido comprendió cada una de las letras que el señor pronunciaba y se aferró a la historia del desconocido como cualquier niño lo hace hacia un cuento. Al terminar la historia ambos esbozaron una gran sonrisa y el señor invito a desayunar al niño junto con el resto de la familia, aunque claro sería mejor llamarle comida a la hora que era ya.

A pesar de que la señora del juguetero, Phani Phinie tenía buen corazón padecía de una fobia exagerada hacia la sangre e hizo que su esposo mandara al niño a comer a otra habitación.

-No importa- dijo el niño mostrando sus duros golpes a la tenue luz de un foco barato y yendo hacia donde le indicaban, después de todo e incluso a su edad sabía que cuando uno es invitado debe abstenerse a las reglas de los otros.

Por otra parte, al igual que la obsesión del señor hacia sus juguetes el resto de la familia (Phani y Duncan) no sentía la misma simpatía por el infante, sin embargo el hijo del señor dedo, Duncan sentía curiosidad por saber de qué historia de terror había salido.

Después del desayuno-comida Duncan fue a visitar al albino mientras su padre acomodaba los juguetes como de costumbre y su madre terminaba de lavar los platos. Estaba curioseando en una cajonera donde el señor guardaba un montón de juguetes rotos.

Duncan lo miró extrañado, si bien le gustaban poco los juguetes hasta él sabía que en la casa de un juguetero podrías encontrar cosas más interesantes que trompos sin punta o muñecos rotos.

-¿Quién eres?- entró preguntando porque no le agradaba en nada el hecho de tener un extraño en su casa.

El albino solo alzó la mirada e ignoró a Duncan.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar, no hubo respuesta- ¿no tienes nombre?- esta vez obtuvo una sonrisa por respuesta.

El niño volvió a sus juguetes y Duncan permaneció observando, después de un buen rato se escuchó un murmullo parecido a una palabra.

-Nate- logró comprender pasados algunos segundos.

Tal vez Duncan se había equivocado, tal vez Nate no hubiera salido de una historia de terror, tal vez exageraba las cosas, cual fuera la situación a Duncan solo termino desagradándole más el chico, a sus seis años de edad etiquetaba fácilmente a una persona aburrida, aunque continuaba pensando que Nate pertenecía a una historia de terror.


	3. little games

Hacia momentos que el hijo del juguetero se había marchado y el continuaba tratando de arreglar un enorme trompo al que se le había caído la punta, pero sus manos aún estaban adoloridas y punzantes. No se dio cuenta cuando el señor había entrado.

-Pequeño, escuche bien? Te llamas Nate?- él solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación – de acuerdo, ahora me preguntaba si quisieras contarme que es lo que te ha sucedido-

Nate tardó unos segundos en dar respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y contesto con vocecita inocente:

-No recuerdo… mi historia no es tan agradable como la suya-

El juguetero entendía porque el niño no quería contarle lo que le había ocurrido, pero la primera frase que este había mencionado _"ellos murieron" _lo embargaba de curiosidad y miedo ¿Cómo podía un niño de apenas 4 años sobrevivir a algo que _ellos_ no pudieron?

-Nate con ellos te refieres a tus pa…- no terminó.

Nate asintió mientras continuaba reparando el trompo. El señor se acercó a ver más de cerca lo que trataba de lograr, literalmente era algo imposible el conseguir que la punta de metal volviera a encajar donde se suponía que debía ir pero él seguía intentándolo hasta que… la punta volvió a encajar y Nate terminó cortándose con el otro extremo, otra gota de sangre cayó a su camisetita blanca.

-Veo que te gustan los juguetes- sonrió el señor Dado.

-Solo lo hacía como pasatiempos- respondió.

-Dime, te gustaría ayudarme a promocionar algunos de mis juguetes?-

Nate no comprendió del todo a que se refería el juguetero pero aceptó de igual forma.

-No sé cómo se hace-

El señor Dado Dedo sonrió y contesto como si fuera a darle un enorme regalo:

-Solo tienes que jugar con ellos-

-Suena interesante-

Observándolo con sonrisa paternal continuó hablándole.

-Está bien, pero entenderás que no puedo dejar que vean a mi socio con ese aspecto, o si?- Nate sacudió la cabeza a forma de negación –entonces, creo que deberías arreglarte un poco.

Esta vez la señora Dedo, quien insistía en que la llamaran solo por su nombre fue más comprensible y una vez que el pequeño Nate hubiera estado limpio y con otra ropa a la señora le pareció, al menos un poco más mono.

Por mi parte nunca entré ni conocí la famosa tienda del señor dado dedo, pero muchas personas me aseguran que era una tienda distinta de las demás, que si eras una persona con gustos excéntricos, un tanto raros, o por otra parte llamarles casi adictivos ese era tu lugar. Uno pensaría que al entrar en una tienda, aunque esta fuese de juguetes encontrarías por mucho (igual que en cualquier otra tienda) estanterías llenas de cajas entre pasillo y gavetas, algunos posters y pelotas tiradas en el suelo que los niños más pequeños han sacado de su lugar; pero, como ya he mencionado antes el dueño de esta tienda no era "normal" (llamándole normal a cualquier tipo que te encuentres en la calle y use un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa¬¬) y por tanto su tienda no podría ser "normal" por lógica.

Has visto una escalera hecha de de naipes? Un cuadro tridimensional? Has apostado contra 50 personas en un mismo juego del cubilete? Pelotas infladas con Elio, bates de beisbol acomodados en forma como parte de un árbol y de evento principal un enorme castillo que se tambalea por el mínimo susurro, mientras un señor con los ojos vendados trata de continuar su construcción.

Quizá parezca una copia barata e intento desesperado de la fábrica de Willy Wonka en juguetes, pero si supieras de la mala racha que ese señor tenía entonces no estarías criticando sus esfuerzos.

Dado Dedo le enseño a Nate como llamar la atención de los clientes (ciertamente el juguetero parecía maestro de ceremonias de un circo), sin embargo al pequeño le bastaba con superar los records de la tienda logrando construir palacios enteros de naipes, fortalezas con los bloques, diversas figuras con los dominós y otras cuantas ciudades con los dados; se fue haciendo experto resolviendo cubos rubiks y enormes rompecabezas que pasaban a formar parte de los cuadros que colgaban en la pared, al igual que su tutor le gustaba apostar, pero el dejaba los dados a un lado porque decía que por su forma cuadrada y diversos diseños que se podía lograr con ellos podrían clasificarse mejor como "material de construcción", prefería jugar dardos lanzándolos a sus diversas formas ya fuera con los ojos cerrados, de espalda, con los pies o parado de cabeza. Así mismo Nate no necesitaba ir a la escuela porque, de alguna u otra manera el señor Dado Dedo siempre terminaba enseñándole más cosas de las que se pueden aprender en un Kínder sobre a los cuatro años.

Todo parecía ir bien, la tienda era cada día un poco mas famosa, la familia cada vez era un tanto mas unida y los clientes abundaban como el agua en una tormenta; historias se contaban a diario, e historias daban su inicio a diario…

Sin embargo no olviden que la única constante en el universo es el cambio…


	4. un dia gris

Finalmente he encontrado la forma de escribir una pequeña introducción antes de empezar n.n me creeran bruta por no haberme dado cuenta antes pero la verdad es que si me sabia como, el unico problema es que no tenia ganas de escribirla **¡**n.n

bueno, aprovechare para mencionar el disclaimer:

_**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note no me pertenece, de ser asi mello hubiera confiscado la fabrica de willy wonka y L seguiria vivo.

* * *

-el cielo llora…- comento Nate que tenía la carita pegada al frio vidrio de la ventana.

-Basta, ven acá- lo regaño la señora Phanie Phinie-Nate, hazme caso

-Si ma… señora- contesto el pequeño equivocándose al nombrarla.

-Nate…- aquí viene, de nuevo me va a regañar por haberle tratado de llamar mama -… solo llámame Phanie, no me digas señora, si?- respondió mostrando una diminuta sonrisa.

Nate se acercó al círculo de personas desconocidas, a excepción claro de "Phanie" y Duncan. Todos comían o bebían algo y solo las señoras hablaban, los dos hombres (sin contar a Duncan que era un niño) permanecían quietos como estatuas a un lado de sus parejas mientras sostenían un vaso con ese líquido café y sabor amargo que Nate tanto aborrecía.

-Esto es indignante- proclamaba una de las señoras con cabello rubio, el cual Nate estaba convencido que era falso – lo vuelvo a repetir, totalmente indignante- no dejaba de pregonar como si el mundo se recargara en su extraña espalda y pudiera controlarlo.

Nate estaba a punto de arrojarle uno de los cubos con los que armaba una torre cuando una voz aguda interrumpió a la de la pregonera.

-Basta – era la señora, o señorita Phanie Phinie, parecía que le iba a gritar como alguien que se ha hartado, pero logró moderar su voz antes de seguir – por favor, no me venga … con sus falsos prejuicios del año de mi abuela, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, esto le pudo pasar a cualquiera-

La señora se calló y puso cara de pocos amigos al instante. sus grandes orgullos solo le permitieron estar otros quince segundos en la misma habitación que Phanie y al salir derrumbo la torre de cubos que entre Nate y Duncan construían. Duncan observó los dados con tristeza y pensó que solo había sido un accidente; a Nate no le preocupo, si ese era el precio por defender lo que consideraban correcto, no le importaba pagarlo, siempre habría más cubos para seguir construyendo.

Para entonces Nate debía de haber entendido que era lo que se suponía que pasaba, pero por alguna razón su entendimiento del mundo no le daba para comprenderlo. Solo sabía que el señor dado dedo había hecho algo muy malo, a juzgar por las caras y las reacciones de las personas y había ido a parar al hospital por ello.

Los truenos gritaban entre las nubes, los rayos dejaban ciegos a los presentes y el cielo lloraba un mar de lágrimas hasta inundar la calle, era un día gris, encajaba perfecto con la ocasión y el olor a café que encerraban la habitación creaban un cuadro melancólico. Detrás de un rayo hubo un trueno, y después del trueno otro extraño sonido, su castillo de naipes se había derrumbado.

* * *

que tal les parecio? criticas, comentarios, dudas, quejas, favor de llamar al:** 01 800 25...** jaja no pero dejan _reviews._


	5. deudas de media noche

Fnal de mi primera historia, espero y les halla gustado n.n, pronto escribire otra, creo. bueno disfrutenla!

* * *

_***Near PO´VS***_

_Los días pasan lento aquí, las lluvias duran todo el día y el olor a comida recién hecha llega del piso de abajo como abejas zumbando dispuestas a picarte. Un dulce derretido se pegoteó por todo el piso de la habitación inundándolo de hormigas y hay por lo menos 2 goteras en cada cuarto, pero tenemos techo y tenemos agua, escasea la comida pero no hay quejas al respecto._

* * *

Digamos que fue algo tardío y cansado, inclusive desesperante, pero al final todo salió bien. El señor dado dedo se recuperó, aunque su mala fama no, hasta los clientes más habituales y conocidos dejaron su rutina de visitar la tienda y las deudas y pagos empezaron a crecer más y más. Hubo momentos incomodos, ratos insoportables y definitivamente la comida ya no alcanzaba para cuatro personas… la locura empezaba a hacerse presente en la pequeña casa, era visible sobre todo en el juguetero y malos recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer.

-¡Olvídalo!-al parecer Phanie sufría de otro ataque nervioso, Nate escuchaba los gritos desde la habitación y apostaba porque Duncan estaría haciendo lo mismo que él detrás de la otra puerta- Estoy cansada de todo esto! No me importa ya lo que tu pienses, estamos llegando al límite _finger__ dice! __I´m __too __tired__ of…_-

-Te pido que no me grites y no hables en ingles… por favor Phanie, cálmate y no…-

-No me quiero calmar! No me voy a calmar hasta que pueda servirle a mi hijo un plato decente de comida!-

-Phanie, sshhh-

-Lo siento- la voz de Phanie sonaba más tranquila e iba bajando de volumen- entiendo que lo hiciste por una buena causa, pero ese niño no…- Nate no logro escuchar el resto por el volumen tan bajo.

La cocina y la casa entera quedo sumida en un silencio molesto interrumpido por pasar de los carros en la calle. Las voces eran insonoras y las voces inaudibles de cada persona gritaban en su interior por saber que pasaría. Después de unos diez minutos así solo se escuchó un portazo y luego un llanto consolado por una dulce voz maternal. Nate se levantó de donde estaba y abrió la puerta a la cocina, el señor dado dedo se encontraba recargado (más bien sentado) sobre la mesa con mirada perdida en el techo.

-ha sido mi culpa- el señor solo volteo a verlo sin responder – en parte es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera llegado al menos podrían comer mejor, no puede negarlo-

-Debo admitir que hay niños a los que no se les puede engañar con cuentos de hadas ni historias de fantasmas, tampoco en otras cosas. Tú eres muy inteligente, no necesitas que te explique la situación – Nate asintió – entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? No podrían dejarme todo el mundo en paz! No eres un chillón como Duncan, entiendes perfectamente que es lo que pasa, ¿Qué más quieres?- el señor se había olvidado con quien hablaba y su voz sonaba terriblemente espantosa, en sus ojos no había mucho que decir, solo marcaban cansancio e inseguridad, locura por no saber qué hacer, ya la había visto, justo la misma mirada de esquizofrenia al borde de un abismo.

-Estoy aquí porque la última vez que me escondí ante alguien que me gritaba todo terminó peor, señor dado dedo- increíblemente no mostraba emoción alguna.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Ese es el único problema…-

-No importa lo que yo haga, siempre tendré en mente mi pasado y esto algún día será pasado y me lamentaré por muchas cosas y me arrepentiré de haber dicho muchas cosas, no quisiera que ese día llegue y no quiero que esto un día se vuelva pasado-

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-El pasado solo existe si le da importancia, esta no es mi familia, tal vez…-

Una puerta se abrió y de ella salió Phanie Phinie quien se llevó cargando a Nate a la habitación donde ella estaba mientras le dedicaba una última frase a su marido.

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso!-

Esa noche hubo varias lágrimas y extrañas promesas de la señora a los niños, todas pareciendo bastante reales como para romperlas. Y a media noche los pensamientos del señor se juntaron en una sola y simple idea embriagándolo por completo, realmente no quería que aquello algún día fuese pasado así que decidió que entonces sería su presente infinito ahora y por siempre, las deudas se pagarían por si solas y no habría más quejas molestas por escuchar.

Por la mañana solo hubo un gran terror y llamadas a patrullas y ambulancias, entre las ropas ensangrentadas había una carta escrita en una hoja de un libro.

"_... Y, al final me iré a descansar, entre sueños y pesadillas recordaré todo aquello que una vez me contaste."_

La carta no tenía nombre a quien iba dirigida, pero la parte posterior de la hoja donde se leía un fragmento de lo que algún día fuese una poesía pertenecía a uno de los pocos libros que había en la casa y que Nate había tratado de leer en más de una ocasión.

Otra semana transcurrió y los planes ya estaban hechos, todas las deudas firmadas por el señor dado dedo desaparecieron, la tienda se puso en venta y Phanie Phine y Duncan Dedo irían a vivir con familiares.

-Nate entiende que no… yo no puedo…- el niño asintió sin perder de vista a la mujer – he conseguido un lugar para ti en un _internado_ con un amigo, está cerca del centro, espero que… te vaya bien, si, incluso, cualquier cosa no importa, créeme que no nos iremos muy lejos, adiós.

-Adiós –se despedía con la mano mientras los otros dos caminaban ya a lo lejos- _al menos de ustedes si pude despedirme._

El lugar se llamaba casa Wammy, no habia tantas personas como Nate creia, y mas bien parecia una escuela, conjuntada con un reality show donde todos se esforzaban por conseguir el premio mayor. A todo esto habia dos opciones de juego: o ganabas o te quedabas estancado; de nada servía el solo intentarlo, en otras palabras (y sinceramente en mi opinion como muchos deberiamos de pensar) si no eras el mejor, no eras nadie.

* * *

**_*Near PO´VS*_**

_No es un lugar común y corriente, igual que en muchos que he estado, aunque no es un lugar exactamente feliz, puedes hacer y deshacer; puedes correr y gritar; jugar, reir, comer y disfrutar, aunque aquí esa no es la meta aun así puedes hacerlo._

_Aquí debes avanzar y superar para seguir sobreviviendo, un objetivo tan simple y sencillo, L, nadie aquí lo conoce, pero todos hemos oído hablar de él, suena interesante así que decidí intentarlo, aunque el hacerlo no es una cuestión de entrega verdadera, más que una simple admiración, un vago esfuerzo de rendir homenaje a algo que ni si quiera conocemos… no es una competencia amistosa por reconocer el esfuerzo de los demás, es una lucha mano a mano donde cada uno trata de superar a los demás y a su meta final… nuestra pequeña inspiración pasa a ser un obstáculo y nos vemos en la difícil tarea, más bien obligación de superarla… un mínimo descuido y regresas al final de la fila esperando sin duda que llegue tu "segunda oportunidad"_


End file.
